Mátame
by Tse-lier
Summary: Tengo remordimientos. Los tengo y los he tenido por muchísimo tiempo. Por todo lo que hice, ponerme en su contra, intentar destruir nuestro antiguo sueño, marcharme de la villa. Dejarle solo. Pero ahora ya no importa ¿no? Porque si es capaz de matarme significa que yo no le importo mucho, y que en realidad no sufrió tanto cuando me fui. Hashirama x Madara : Yaoi :


Buenaaas!

bueno esto se me ocurrió un dia en un bar con una colega y la deje ahi plantada para irme a escribir... xdxd

espero que haya valido la pena ;) ya saben estos personages no son mios etc...

pd: porque no hay mas hashimada en españoool :(((( *lloro*

* * *

Mátame si puedes.

Vamos a ello, mátame. Quiero ver cómo te lanzas a por mí, quiero ver la forma en que te la suda que deje de existir. Si alguien va a matarme ese serás tú. A qué coño esperas.

-¡Madara no tengo tiempo para esto!

-! Pues.. – a bajado sus ojos. Mierda y más mierda ha bajado los ojos. He vivido demasiado para tener que seguir lidiando con estas cosas. Solo quiero luchar, gritar y destruir o mejor, ser destruido.

Sigo atacándole con mi abanico, pero él esquiva todos mis golpes. Quiero que me mire a la cara.

Quiero ver unos ojos vacios. Estoy arto de tener que obviar sus miradas parlantes, sus ojos tristes, quiero que me muestre unos ojos planos y acabe con esto.

Me importa una mierda la guerra, los bijuus, mi sueño. Anda no me jodas, mira que has conseguido con tus putas miradas raras, que deje mi lado todos mis planes para enfrentarte. Para no tener que ver otra vez tu cara.

-! Pues te vas a joder y vas a aguantarme hasta que me mates!- Sigo arremetiendo contra él sin resultado alguno. La verdad es que para todos mis golpes, pero aun no me ha atacado.

Ya he vivido demasiado tiempo, ya he olvidado demasiadas cosas, déjame olvidarte a ti también. No puedo matarte, lo sé, eres jodidamente duro, así que haz tú el trabajo sucio. Sabes que no podemos existir los dos, que esto no funciona.

Pero no creas que te lo voy a poner fácil, Senju.

Cojo aire y lanzo una gigantesca bola de fuego contra la roca en la que se encuentra Hashirama. Creando un muro de madera consigue parar mi ataque. Está claro que solo intenta desviar mis técnicas, y eso me toca las pelotas.

-¡Vamos coño no tengo todo el día, y creo tu que tampoco!

-Esto es demasiado Madara – veo como baja las manos y se queda quieto. ¿Por qué coño se queda quieto?

Instintivamente me paro yo también, puedo luchar contra un oponente que no ataca, pero definitivamente no puedo atacar a un Hashirama que no se protege.

-¿Sabes a quien estas vacilando?

-Ni idea

De repente cuatro clones de Hashirama salen del suelo y me inmovilizan los brazos, por fin hace algo, de puta madre.

-Vengo a luchar contigo, no con tus jodidos amigos los palos

-Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Ahora sus ojos están cerrados mientras hace unos sellos con sus manos, pero mientras hablaba los he visto, parecían vacios. Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara, por fin me va a matar, o al menos a intentarlo, lo he visto en esa mirada resignada. Y voy a prestar mucha atención, voy a concentrarme más que en toda mi vida para poder ver su expresión cuando lo haga. Y cuando me este muriendo, apurando la vida hasta el último segundo, podre estar por fin tranquilo. Por un segundo o menos, pero habrá valido la pena, para ver que era cierto, que podía matarme, que en cierto modo le daba igual, que todas mis dudas solo eran paranoias.

-Lo siento Madara, debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez podría haber evitado mucho sufrimiento… sobre todo a ti y a mí.

…a ti y a mi…

De repente Hashirama saca un kunai de su manga. Como a cámara lenta veo como enfoca su mirada en mí, la lluvia ha empapado su pelo y este se le pega a la cara. Lo va a hacer, voy a morir. Sé que podría deshacerme de estos clones y batallar por última vez, pero la verdad es que ya no tengo ganas.

Me siento extrañamente abatido, de pronto todo esto me parece una tontería.

¿Qué estaba intentando demostrar? Supongo que pensaba que si al final era capaz de acabar conmigo yo dejaría de tener estos molestos remordimientos, aunque fuera por menos de un segundo.

Tengo remordimientos. Los tengo y los he tenido por muchísimo tiempo. Por todo lo que hice, ponerme en su contra, intentar destruir nuestro antiguo sueño, marcharme de la villa. Dejarle solo.

Pero ahora ya no importa ¿no?

Porque si es capaz de matarme significa que yo no le importo mucho, y que en realidad no sufrió tanto cuando me fui. Al menos no tanto como yo, años más tarde, cuando me arrepentí de todo. Cuando me di cuenta de que nunca en mi vida encontraría algo con lo que llenar aquel vacío asqueroso en mi interior, que tiempo atrás ocupo nuestro sueño y posteriormente solo él. Sí, supongo que en realidad no sufrió demasiado. Se ve que perdí muchas noches en vano, sintiéndome morir cada vez que imaginaba por lo que debió pasar cuando me fui.

Se suponía que debía sentirme aliviado, pero me siento un poco imbécil.

Bajo la cabeza y miro el suelo, esta mojado por la lluvia y refleja la luz de la luna. Ya no tengo esas ganas de ver la expresión en su rostro cuando lo haga. Ya no es necesario.

-Me estoy cansando de esperar Senju, hazlo de una puta vez.

Esta muy cerca ahora, sus zapatos aparecen en mi campo de visión, que antes solo ocupaba el húmedo suelo. El viento me golpea por la espalda, tengo pelo en la cara. Hashirama levanta el kunai, brillando bajo la luna, y con un rápido movimiento me golpea en la sien.

Siento una cálida gota de lluvia bajar por mi mejilla.

Negro.

¿Por qué no estoy muerto?

Abro los ojos, todavía es de noche pero no sé donde me encuentro. Estoy tumbado en un suelo distinto a las rocas en las que estábamos peleando. Es cierto, estaba peleando con ese imbécil.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Me incorporo y busco de donde proviene esa voz. Estoy algo aturdido pero la reconozco perfectamente. Hashirama. Esta recostado contra un árbol, a unos pocos metros de mi. Nos encontramos en un claro al lado de un bosque, no se oye ningún ruido de batalla, tan solo los grillos. Me doy la vuelta y observo el paisaje que se esconde detrás de mí. Estamos al pie de un acantilado, desde donde se observa una vista que conozco bien, o solía conocer. Como ha cambiado, la aldea a la cual le puse nombre.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Se levanta y se sienta a mi lado con las piernas extendidas observando el cielo, esta tan cerca que puedo sentir su olor.

-Madara, no voy a matarte.

No va a matarme. Con un rápido giro de mi cabeza me quedo observando su perfil. No va a matarme. Hashirama sigue mirando al cielo y yo no sé como sentirme.

Ya estaba convencido de que lo haría, de que no había absolutamente nada que se lo impidiese.

-¿Por qué?- mi voz suena más trémula de lo que me gustaría.

Sera que cuando tenía la muerte delante me he dado cuenta de que quiero importarle, que prefiero tener remordimientos por hacerle sufrir a dormir tranquilo por su indiferencia. Sera por eso que me siento tan nervioso. Empiezo a pensar que nunca habría podido dormir tranquilo siéndole indiferente.

De repente Hashirama se gira y conectamos nuestros ojos. Me está mirando de esa forma rara suya, como si pudiera decirlo todo, pero ya no me molesta, porque solo a mi me mira así, y me gusta.

-Porque te he echado mucho de menos, y ahora que vuelvo a encontrarte no quiero perderte.

Cojo aire con fuerza y me doy cuenta de que no puedo seguir aguantando esa mirada. Estiro las piernas apoyando mi peso en los codos, de cara al cielo. Parece que ha dejado de mirarme y ahora se encuentra en la misma pose que yo. La verdad, espero que no esté esperando a que diga algo, porque no sabría que decirle, o por dónde empezar.

Estoy muy confuso, o quizás no tanto. En realidad ahora me siento más tranquilo que nunca, que ironía. Después de todo lo que ha pasado creo que solo necesitaba un momento así con él. Tiene gracia, al final he salido de dudas, no de la manera que esperaba pero me parece que esta es mucho mejor. Por fin he resuelto mis antiguas dudas, junto con una mucho más importante y que siempre intenté borrar de mi mente, y la respuesta es sí.

-¿Por qué no me has matado, Hashirama?- volteo a mirarle a la cara otra vez, el mira al horizonte.

Hashirama… Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pronunciaba ese nombre. Él no me responde. Sabe que respuesta necesito, lo veo en su expresión contenida, y también veo todo lo que ha sufrido debido a esas palabras. Que idiota he sido.

No puedo seguir sin hacer nada, esperando su respuesta, así que lentamente acerco mi mano a la suya, rozando su piel con mi meñique.

Oigo como coge una profunda bocanada de aire, sobresaltado, parece que no imaginaba que las cosas irían así. Ahora yo tengo el control de la situación.

-Hashirama…-no me canso de decir su nombre- dímelo.

Él vuelve a mirarme, y ya no necesito que diga nada. Pero aun así quiero oírlo. Entrelazo mi meñique con el suyo mirándole a los ojos.

-Eso no me vale, dilo. ¿Por qué no puedes matarme?

-Porque te quiero.

No necesito más, con un salto me subo encima de sus caderas, y antes de que se dé cuenta nuestros labios se están rozando. Pero quiero más, empiezo a besar suavemente sus mejillas, su nariz y sus parpados para luego volver a su preciosa boca. Nos devoramos. Pasado el impacto inicial Hashirama empieza a despertar, me agarra las caderas y me aprieta contra si, suelto un gemido mientras muerdo su labio inferior. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo como esto. En ninguna batalla sentí una emoción más violenta que esta, con ninguna mujer me sentí tan excitado como ahora. Es Hashirama, mi amigo de la infancia, el chico que soñó conmigo y el hombre que cumplió ese sueño a mi lado, el que me está haciendo sentir así. Me vuelve loco.

Rápidamente empiezo a desabotonar su camisa, dejando un rastro de besos en su pecho. Su piel morena es tan suave. Le muerdo encima del ombligo y siento su sabor salado. Me gustaría quedarme aquí pero prefiero seguir bajando. Mi mano se encuentra con su erección y empiezo a masajearle, con la otra intento desabrochar sus pantalones. Nunca hubiera pensado que un día le comería la polla a un hombre, pero ahora me muero de ganas.

-M-Madara… -No sé qué quiere este imbécil pero espero que no me entretenga mucho.

-¿Que quieres?

-Sigue por favor- Me quedo atrapado en sus ojos, me ve desde lejos con una mirada lujuriosa, respira agitadamente y veo como su pecho se eleva. Es demasiado.

Vuelvo a bajar la cabeza y veo que mis manos han seguido por su cuenta, ahora tengo un bastante impresionante pene en mi mano. Se me cae la baba. Empiezo a masajearlo de arriba abajo, con la mirada clavada en los ojos del Senju, mientras humedezco mis labios. Bajando mi cabeza le doy un beso en el glande, oigo como gime.

Sus dedos se cuelan entre mi pelo, pidiéndome que no me pare ahora. Y no me paro. Abro los labios y empiezo a lamer toda la envergadura, para después enterrarla toda en mi boca húmeda. Hashirama me guía con sus manos, eso hace que me ponga aun más caliente, así que paro y me incorporo. Delante de su deseosa mirada me quito toda la ropa y me tumbo encima de él. Siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura y apoyo los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto, Madara?

Esa es una muy mala escusa para conseguir que se lo diga, pero qué más da.

-Porque te amo.

Rodamos por el suelo y él se encuentra encima mío, ahora su fino pelo cae alrededor de mi cabeza como envolviéndonos en una cúpula. Con un movimiento de sus caderas Hashirama hace rozar nuestros penes, haciéndome gemir. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y empiezo a darle mordiscos en la oreja.

-Soy tuyo –le susurro

El sigue rozando nuestra masculinidad mientras baja una mano y la pasea por mis muslos. Se incorpora un poco y me ofrece un dedo, que me meto en la boca y lamo con ansias. Siento el deseo crecer en mi interior, no voy a aguantar mucho mas y sé que él tampoco. Su dedo empieza a rozar mi entrada suavemente, pero yo nunca he sido muy paciente.

-Hazlo ya joder.

Entonces siento ese dedo adentrándose en mí, es extraño, pero me gusta. Va haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares hasta que une otro dedo. Suelto un grito de puro placer cuando empieza a empujar con más fuerza en mi interior.

-Lo quiero todo ya maldito Senju.

Hashirama se incorpora y me da la vuelta, dejándome a cuatro patas. Con una mano empuja mi espalda para que me arquee más y acabo con la cabeza y los codos contra el suelo. Sus dedos siguen entrando y saliendo de mi, cada vez con más fuerza. Finalmente los saca y siento algo cálido y grueso rozándome.

De una sola estocada empuja la mitad de su pene hasta mi interior. A mí se me saltan las lágrimas de dolor.

-Hijo de puta… -no puedo casi ni hablar- si salgo de esta te voy a matar…

-Tranquilo, aguanta un poco.

El Senju empieza a moverse suavemente en mi interior, y aunque me duele siento como me voy dilatando poco a poco. De repente suelto un suave gemido haciendo que pare.

-¿Estas bien?

-No pares imbécil

Empiezo a disfrutarlo, Hashirama se mueve cada vez más deprisa y ya puedo notar como entra entero en mí. El placer va aumentando con cada movimiento duro que hace, pero sé que aún se está conteniendo.

-Más fuerte joder –me muerdo el brazo para contener los gemidos –no sé porque te llaman el dios de los ninjas…

-¿A no?

La siguiente estocada es tan profunda que me golpeo contra el suelo, pero no me importa, solo quiero más de eso.

-Voy a llegar –dice a duras penas

-Un poco más.

No puedo aguantar, moviendo mis caderas consigo un vaivén más rápido, pero él me sujeta y me pega fuerte contra su pene. Después de tres estocadas como esa siento que no puedo más. De pronto, el pene de Hashirama se vuelve más duro y grueso, presionando mi cavidad y detonando mi orgasmo. Un liquido caliente se esparce por mi interior, y mi estomago y muslos también se mojan.

Rodamos una vez mas y acabamos tumbados sobre la hierba húmeda, solo se oyen nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Me acerco a su pecho y lo rodeo con un brazo, mientras el me agarra de la cintura pegándome más a su cálido cuerpo. Siento sus labios en mi frente.

-Te quiero Madara –me susurra al oído.

-Hm… Te quiero Hashirama- estoy muy cansado, y mientras me duermo murmuro: pero la próxima vez te dare yo a ti…

* * *

Bueno espero que les gustara... es la primera vez k escribo de este palo y nose como habra quedado, diganme si les gusta, igual la continuo! un beso

keep calm and love this shit


End file.
